nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Helmets
Hats, Helmets or Masks are items that appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Overview These items each have unique abilities, many benefiting the player. They can be obtained in Shadows of Evil, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, Revelations, Moon, and Origins. Hats Available Pressurized External Suit The P.E.S. can be acquired in Moon on every air-lock throughout the map, as well as the Receiving Area. They allow the player to roam as long as wanted in areas lacking oxygen. This can be replaced with the Hacker. Golden Helmet The Golden Helmet can be obtained in Origins by using the Golden Shovel on Dig Sites. This allows the player to withstand the damage from the Giant Robots' feet, taking no damage and only being stunned momentarily. Margwa Head Shadows of Evil The Margwa Head can be obtained in Shadows of Evil by riding the Train towards the Footlight District. Along the way, the player must shoot down all six Margwa Hearts that appear along the way. If one is missed, all must be fired upon again until successful. When successful, the head would appear in the following: * Ruby Rabbit, third floor on the balcony * Nero's Landing, on a table * The Anvil Boxing Arena, under the lockers * Black Lace Burlesque, on the stage This allows the player to withstand the damage from the Margwa's slam, receiving no damage from that attack. Revelations Panzersoldat Claw Head The Panzersoldat Claw Head can be obtained in Der Eisendrache by causing three Panzersoldat Claws to attack an enemy, triggered by shooting upon it. The three claws are found in the following locations: * Tunnel ceiling between the Starting Room and the room where Mule Kick is located * Elevated walkway ceiling near the outdoor Dragon location. * Hall of Knights, ceiling opposite of the Power Switch, near barriers. After these three have killed at least one enemy, the players will automatically get the head. This allows the player to withstand the damage from the Panzersoldat's melee attack, taking no damage. Gas Mask The Gas Mask can be acquired in Zetsubou No Shima by building together three parts. These parts are found in the following places: * Near the Green 115 Lake * Near the Propeller trap * Near the Docks This can be built at any workbench, and after a certain amount of usage, it will break, but a new one can be taken from the workbench at any time after it has broken. This allows the player to become immune to spores that would normally cause the player to temporarily cough (disabling the ability to use a weapon or do any actions momentarily) and also increase duration to swim underwater. Mangler Helmet The Mangler Helmet can be obtained in Gorod Krovi by shooting off five helmets from the manglers shooting off five arm cannons from the manglers. The helmet is found on one of the mannequins in a building after this has been done. This grants the player +30% damage towards Russian Mangler Soldiers and -50% damage from those enemies. This can be replaced with the Valkyrie Drone Hat. Valkyrie Drone Hat The Valkyrie Drone Hat can be obtained in Gorod Krovi by shooting off six cameras from the drones and all arms from six respective drones. The hat is found on one of the mannequins in a building after the process has been done. This grants the player +30% damage towards Valkyrie Drones, -50% damage from the drones, and -50% electrical damage. This can be replaced with the Mangler Helmet. Al's Hat Al's Hat can be acquired in Revelations in a cell on the second floor of the Mob of the Dead section. This grants players a higher chance of Wonder Weapons appearing in the Mystery Box, as well as Power-Ups lasting longer. This can be replaced with the Dire Wolf Head, the Helmet of Seigfried, the Fury Head, the Keeper Skull Head, the Helmet of the King, or the Apothicon Mask. Dire Wolf Head The Dire Wolf Head can be obtained in Revelations by throwing a grenade into a hole where the reforged Wolf Bow arrow is obtained in Der Eisendrache, found in the Der Eisendrache section. Note that the anti-gravity sequence must be active. After the grenade explodes, the skull would fall down and souls need to be collected around it. A sound will be heard when done, and it will spawn on a mannequin in the area. This grants the player a Purple Stamin-Up, with increased sprint duration. Wolf howls can also be heard when zombies are killed in a short amount of time. This can be replaced with Al's Hat, the Helmet of Seigfried, the Fury Head, the Keeper Skull Head, the Helmet of the King, or the Apothicon Mask. Helmet of Seigfried Fury Head Keeper Skull Head Helmet of the King Apothicon Mask